Love
by RenAfri
Summary: I was blessed when we met...Mencintai dan memahamimu adalah tujuan hidupku. Sekuel "Hate". NaruSasu. YAOI. R & R.


**Disclaimer** : Naruto's Sasuke's *ditabok*

**Note** : Ini sekuel Hate, dari Naruto's POV, Kehidupan Naruto dan Sasuke beberapa tahun setelah "Hate". Enjoy, dan jangan pelit untuk Review teheeeee =.=bb

* * *

Sebagian besar orang yang pernah bertemu dengannya mengatakan bahwa dia tak punya perasaan, bahwa dia manusia dingin yang tak peduli pada keadaan sekelilingnya, bahwa dia seperti robot tanpa ekpresi. Aku selalu tertawa setiap kali Kiba bertanya padaku mengapa aku bisa jatuh cinta pada lelaki itu, atau setiap kali Gaara mengatakan bahwa tak ada yang istimewa pada diri Uchiha itu. Aku tertawa dan bersyukur, karena hanya aku yang bisa melihat sisi lain darinya, sisi yang mungkin takkan pernah dia tunjukkan pada orang lain.

Ekspresi gugup ketika dia merapikan dasinya di hari pernikahan kami.

"Dobe," aku bisa melihat keringat dingin mengalir turun dari pelipisnya. "Apa aku cocok memakai jas ini?"

"Kau selalu memakai jas setiap berangkat kerja, Sasuke." Aku tertawa. "Relax."

Dia hanya mengepalkan tangannya sebagai jawaban sementara kami menunggu pendeta.

"Yes, I do." Suaranya yang bergetar ketika mengucapkan kata-kata itu. Jika saja kami berada di tempat yang lebih privat, mungkin aku tak akan bisa menahan diri untuk mencium bibir itu dan...well, kau tahu maksudku.

Tangannya yang dingin ketika memakaikan cincin ke jariku. Mungkin seharusnya hanya ada aku, dia, dan beberapa saksi. Bukannya seluruh anggota keluarga Uchiha dan Namikaze plus Uzumaki seperti hari bersejarah itu.

Matanya yang melotot ke arahku dan bahunya yang menegang ketika pendeta mengatakan "Now I pronounce you as husband and husband. You can kiss the bride groom."

"Dahi." Bisiknya dengan suara tertahan. Aku menggeleng pelan dan meraih dagunya. Aku menciumnya, di bibirnya, di depan altar Faith, Hope & Love Chapel di Ontario, Canada, di hadapan orangtuanya dan ayahku, di hadapan keluarganya dan keluargaku.

Aku merasa aku beruntung karena bisa berada di sisinya dan mengakui bahwa dia adalah milikku sama seperti aku adalah miliknya. Aku merasa beruntung bisa mengenal dan jatuh cinta padanya, walau dia kadang tak mengacuhkanku setiap kali aku mengatakan bahwa aku mencintainya. Aku tahu dia berusaha keras menahan dan menyembunyikan senyumnya.

Ya, aku melihat jutaan ekspresi di balik topengnya, jutaan makna yang tersirat di balik setiap tatapan matanya, jutaan arti dalam nada suara di setiap ucapannya, jutaan sinyal yang dia berikan padaku di setiap sikapnya. Bukan hanya sekilas, tetapi terukir jelas di sana, di wajah lelaki yang membuatku rela melakukan apa saja.

Ekspresi tenang di wajahnya yang sedang tertidur pulas, ekspresi jijik yang ditunjukkan secara berlebihan setiap kali aku makan tiga cups ramen instant, dahinya yang berkerut setiap kali aku pulang bertugas dari rumah sakit dengan aroma obat, dan suara datarnya yang menyuruhku untuk mandi. Aku tak pernah keberatan jika harus mandi pada pukul 23.00 selama dia ikut denganku. I love bathroom sex after all.

Aku bisa membaca kegugupannya, kegelisahannya, kemarahan yang tertahan atau kecemasannya yang berusaha dia sembunyikan dariku. Aku bisa membaca raut wajahnya yang menahan rasa malu setiap kali dia memperkenalkanku pada keluarganya yang belum tahu atau pura-pura tak tahu di setiap pertemuan Uchiha di musim panas, tatapan dinginnya setiap kali aku berbicara terlalu lama dengan Gaara di telepon (aku tak pernah tahu jika lima menit itu adalah waktu yang lama untuk berbicara dengan sepupuku di telepon), sikap malasnya yang dia tunjukkan dengan menguap setiap kali aku bermain Shogi dengan Shikamaru, atau sikap diamnya ketika Sakura memeluk dan mencium pipiku di hari ulang tahunku yang ke-25.

Memahaminya adalah perjuangan terberatku. Memahami setiap keterbatasan kata dan bahasa tubuhnya agar aku bisa mengerti apa kemauannya. Memahaminya agar aku bisa membuat dia bahagia. Cengkeraman erat di lenganku yang berarti 'Tidak' ketika salah satu rekan dokter mengajak kami makan malam di akhir minggu, gumaman 'Hn' tanpa tekanan yang berarti 'Iya' ketika aku mengajaknya ke pesta barbeque di rumah ayahku, atau tatapan kosong ke luar jendela apartemen kami yang berarti 'Aku tidak ingin membahas ini lagi' ketika aku menanyakan padanya mengapa aku tak boleh berbicara dengan Gaara lebih dari sepuluh menit.

Kadang memahaminya menemui titik buntu, seolah-olah dia sudah mengirimkan semua sinyal itu tetapi otakku tak bisa memahaminya. Sama seperti ketika aku tertawa bersama ayahnya ketika ayahnya mengatakan lelucon itu, lelucon tentang ayahnya yang salah mengira kalau dia adalah anak perempuan ketika dia baru saja dilahirkan. Mungkin itu sebabnya dia benci kami makan malam bersama keluarganya. Keadaan diperburuk ketika ayahnya yang setengah mabuk mengatakan bahwa kami tak akan bisa punya anak. Dia melemparkan gelas ke sudut dapur ketika kami pulang ke apartemen malam itu. Aku kadang tak suka kebiasaannya melemparkan sesuatu untuk menyalurkan kemarahannya.

"Kau menyesal menikah denganku?" tatapan matanya seolah bisa membuat darahku membeku.

"Aku tak pernah menyesal." Aku berusaha mengatakannya setenang mungkin. Berdebat dengannya pada situasi seperti itu hanya akan memburuk keadaan.

"Kau jatuh cinta padaku karena mengira aku anak perempuan?"

Aku menahan keinginan untuk tertawa. Kadang dia bisa menanyakan sesuatu yang konyol atau bertindak kekanak-kanakkan. Tetapi aku tahu tertawa hanya akan memicu amarahnya.

"Aku akan tetap jatuh cinta padamu tak peduli kau perempuan atau lelaki."

"Kita tak akan bisa punya anak." Tubuhnya gemetar ketika mengatakan itu. "**Kau** tidak akan bisa punya anak jika terus bersama**ku**."

Saat itu aku ingin berteriak padanya bahwa aku tak peduli dengan itu.

"Apa yang sebenarnya kau inginkan, Sasuke?" itu satu-satunya jalan agar omong kosong itu segera berakhir.

"Aku ingin kau tidur di sofa malam ini!"

Hal itu kadang terjadi. Aku atau dia yang tidur di sofa. Itu pilihannya, itu kemauannya. Aku tak mau membantah, aku tak ingin berdebat. Kadang aku ingin meralat kembali ucapanku tentang tidur di sofa ketika aku melamarnya dulu. Jika dia memilih untuk tidur di sofa, aku akan menunggunya tertidur pulas dan memapahnya ke kamar. Aku tahu dia tak benar-benar tertidur ketika aku melakukan itu, tetapi dia tak akan menolak. Keadaan akan kembali normal keesokan harinya. Jika aku yang tidur di sofa, aku tahu apa yang akan terjadi. Aku akan duduk di sofa dan menonton film tengah malam sambil menunggunya datang menghampiriku.

"Tak bisa tidur?" tanyaku ketika dia duduk di sampingku.

"Hn."

Aku meraih kepalanya dan menyandarkannya ke bahuku. Dia menurut. Aku tahu dia tak setegar seperti yang terlihat.

"Aku tak peduli apa yang dikatakan orang-orang, Sasuke." Aku menyandarkan kepalaku pada kepalanya. Aku juga tak peduli pada film yang sedang ditayangkan di layar televisi. "Selama kau ada di sini, itu sudah cukup bagiku."

"Hn." Bisa kurasakan tubuhnya tenang dalam pelukanku dan itu berarti masalah itu selesai. Kami akan kembali ke kamar dan dia akan tidur seperti bayi di pelukanku.

Semua orang mengira, hanya aku yang berusaha untuk mempertahankan hubungan itu. Tetapi mereka salah. Kadang dia bertindak konyol, kadang aku yang tak waras. Kadang dia tak berbicara padaku berjam-jam ketika tahu Sakura makan siang denganku—Sakura perawat di rumah sakit yang sama jadi ada 100% kemungkinan aku akan bertemu dengannya di kantin rumah sakit jika shift kami sama, kadang aku meneleponnya setiap sepuluh menit sekali ketika dia dan Sai pergi ke Otto untuk mengecek cabang perusahaan mereka di sana—aku tak tahu mengapa dia harus cemburu pada Sakura, sama seperti dia yang tak mengerti mengapa aku gelisah setiap kali dia bersama Sai. Kadang kami berdebat karena sesuatu yang sepele, sesuatu yang kelihatannya tak penting tetapi tetap saja menyenangkan untuk dibahas bersamanya.

"Mars."

"Pluto."

"Mars."

"Paul."

"Paul?"

"Roberto!"

"Dobe!"

"Teme!"

Dia menatap tajam ke arahku yang berusaha menahan tawa.

"Kau bisa lebih serius?"

"Aku serius." ujarku santai. Dia merangkak ke arahku dan mendorong pelan tubuhku dari posisi dudukku hingga punggungku menyentuh lantai.

"Aku tidak ingin dia punya dua nama." Dia duduk di pangkuanku dan membungkukkan badannya hingga aku bisa merasakan nafasnya yang hangat di wajahku. "Mars."

"Kenapa harus Mars?" aku berusaha menyentuh bibirnya dengan bibirku tetapi dia menekan dadaku.

"Karena ini bulan Maret."

"Kalau aku setuju," aku mengangkat satu alisku. "Kau akan menciumku?"

Dia tertawa dan mengangguk. Tawa yang tak sering aku dengar. Tawa yang bisa membuat mendung sirna dan salju meleleh.

"Oke. Namamu Mars." Aku menoleh ke arah anak anjing yang dari tadi sepertinya tak sabar menunggu perdebatan soal nama itu.

Kadang orang memandang aneh pada kami, kadang mereka berterus terang bahwa mereka tak mengerti hubungan kami atau aku yang bisa bertahan di sampingnya. Bahkan ada beberapa teman yang diam-diam bertaruh bahwa hubungan kami takkan bertahan lama. Mereka mengatakan itu seolah-olah dia tak pantas dicintai, bahwa aku kehilangan akal sehatku waktu memutuskan untuk hidup bersamanya, bahwa manusia tanpa perasaan seperti Sasuke tidak akan pernah bisa mencintai seseorang. Lagi-lagi, mereka salah. Dia tak pernah menunjukkan perasaannya bukan berarti dia tak punya perasaan. Aku tahu pasti itu. Aku tahu itu dari caranya menciumku yang pura-pura tidur ketika dia pulang dini hari karena pekerjaan di kantornya menumpuk, dari caranya menggenggam tanganku ketika kami berdiri di tepi pantai di Otto ketika musim dingin, dari caranya memandangku ketika aku terlalu sering bersama Mars, dari cara dia menyebut namaku ketika kami melakukan 'itu', atau dari cara dia memelukku tiap kali aku mengelus bekas luka di pergelangan tangannya.

Dia tak sering mengatakan bahwa dia mencintaiku. Tetapi aku tak keberatan dengan itu. Kami berdua lelaki dan aku tahu dia tak terbiasa mengucapkan kata-kata itu.

"Kau tahu aku mencintaimu, kan?" tanyanya di suatu pagi, walau itu lebih menyerupai suatu pernyataan. Wajahnya dingin tanpa ekspresi. Aku mengangkat wajahku dari koran yang sedang kubaca.

"Yep." Aku meletakkan koran itu. "Ada apa, Sasuke?"

"Menurutmu seberapa sering aku harus mengucapkan kata-kata itu?"

"Kata-kata apa?" tanyaku pura-pura tak paham.

"Kalau aku mencintaimu, Dobe!" ujarnya pelan. Aku tak pernah melihatnya seperti itu. Seolah-olah dia atau aku akan pergi dan ini adalah pertemuan kami yang terakhir.

"Mungkin setiap setengah jam sekali." Aku tersenyum selebar mungkin untuk menenangkannya. "Ada apa sebenarnya?"

"Jika aku tidak mengucapkannya sesering itu," berbagai ekspresi bercampur di wajahnya. "Apa suatu saat kau akan pergi?"

"Hei." Aku sepertinya tak bisa bercanda lagi kali ini. "Siapa yang mengatakan itu?"

"Ayahku..."

"Ayahmu mengatakan bahwa aku akan pergi meninggalkanmu?"

"Bukan!" dia menggeleng cepat. "Ayahku bilang kadang tindakan saja tak cukup. Kata-kata juga penting."

Aku tak bisa menahan tawa setelah dia mengatakan itu. Aku tertawa lepas dan bangkit dari kursiku lalu memeluknya. Dia tetap Sasuke yang kukenal. Sasuke yang sekokoh karang namun tetap manusia biasa, manusia biasa yang kadang mencemaskan sesuatu yang sebenarnya tak perlu dicemaskan. Rasa cemas yang kadang tak ingin ditunjukkannya.

Aku tahu kelemahannya dan dia tahu kelemahanku. Aku tahu kepalanya akan pusing setiap kali makan makanan manis dan dia tahu aku tak akan menyeberang jalan sebelum lampu merah menyala tak peduli sesepi apapun jalanan saat itu—dia tahu ibuku meninggalkan demi menyelamatkanku. Aku hafal kebiasaannya dan dia hafal kebiasaanku. Aku tahu dia tak bisa tidur tanpa selimut dan selalu berusaha langkah kakinya tepat berada di dalam kotak persegi ubin lantai atau ruas trotoar—OCDnya kadang mencapai titik terburuk di mana dia enggan menyentuh gagang pintu. Dia tahu aku lebih suka makan ramen daripada minum teh di sore hari dan kadang dia harus menyembunyikan semua baju berwarna orange agar aku tak memakainya ke pertemuan keluarganya—dia tahu aku suka warna itu melebihi warna-warna lain.

Aku tahu bagaimana introvertnya dia dan dia tahu betapa terbukanya aku. Aku akan mengatakan dengan lantang bahwa aku mencintainya ketika ditanya apa alasanku menikah dengannya dan dia akan membisikkan bahwa dia mencintaiku ketika aku nyaris terlelap—aku masih bisa mendengar itu walau samar-samar.

Orang sering mengatakan bahwa kami kombinasi yang aneh, aku terlalu ceria untuknya dan dia terlalu tertutup untukku, dia bagaikan musim dingin yang beku dan aku berharap aku bisa menjadi musim panas yang bisa mencairkan kebekuan itu. Orang mengatakan kami bagaikan dua kutub yang berbeda, tetapi Hey! Bukankah dua kutub yang berbeda nama akan saling tarik menarik dan sulit terpisahkan? Tak peduli orang mengatakan bahwa dia dingin, tak berperasaan dan tak bisa mencintai, aku akan terus berada di sisinya. Mencintainya dan membuat dia bahagia adalah tujuan hidupku. Dan aku tahu, di balik topeng dan sikapnya yang dingin, dia juga mencintaiku. Aku tahu, karena aku memahaminya lebih dari manusia manapun di muka bumi ini. Aku bersyukur untuk itu. Aku bersyukur mengenalnya dan mencintainya.

_**I think I was blessed on the day when I saw you for the first time...**_

**End**

* * *

Phewwww....Happy belated birthday, Naruto-kun *di-Rasen-Shuriken Naruto coz lupa ultahnya* Saya makin pikun belakangan ini.

Thanks dah baca sampai di sini. Review, minna-san???


End file.
